Feels Like the First Time
by SheeWolf85
Summary: "And just like that, Sam was the only person I'd ever been with; the only person I'd ever loved like this." The first time Leah realizes/admits that she loves Sam.  Rated M for sexual content.  GMAS outtake.


A/N: My dearest friend Crash Hale, this is all for you. I hope you (and everyone else who reads it) like it!

This little oneshot is another outtake from Give Me a Sign. Not the first time that Sam and Leah were together, but the first time she noticed the big difference. GMAS is not required to understand this :)

Enjoy! It's not mine.

* * *

><p><span>Feels Like the First Time<span>

_I have waited a lifetime  
>Spent my time so foolishly<br>But now that I've found you  
>Together we'll make history<br>And it feels like the first time  
>Like it never did before<em>

-Feels Like the First Time – Foreigner

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leah<strong>_

"Sam, what are you—"

"Hush, Leah," he said softly. "It's okay, baby. Let me explore you."

I closed my eyes and nodded. His touch was soft but so sweet. I wasn't used to it. I was used to fingers that grabbed and pinched and smacked. I loved every minute of rough sex I'd ever had, but there was something so much better about the way Sam seemed to be taking his time. His lips touched my neck, softly pressing against my skin, as his hands slid slowly down my sides.

I swallowed and squirmed a little as he passed his fingers over my crotch. God, I wanted him to touch my pussy. I'd never wanted a man to finger-fuck me so badly in my life. He smiled against my left tit and just kept up with his exploration.

"Why am I naked if you're not fucking me yet?" I asked breathlessly.

He licked me just above my belly button, and I couldn't hold in a moan. What the fuck was wrong with me? That wasn't a sensitive spot. "Because I'm not fucking you."

I looked down at him and made him look at me. "What? We're both naked. I want you, your dick says you want me, what more could you want?"

He slid back up my body to kiss my lips. "I want to make love to you, Leah. Slow and steady. There's nothing wrong with fast and urgent like before, but this time I want to take my time and learn what makes you happy."

What was with the butterflies in my stomach? Why did it thrill me so much to hear that he wanted to know those things about me? I took a deep breath and nodded again. "Okay."

"Just lay back and trust me, Leah. I love you."

How could he take three words that used to be meaningless to me and make them seem right again? I'd said and heard those words too many times to think they were special. And yet, coming from him, it sounded special. What was even weirder was that I wanted to say it back. I didn't think I could make it sound as wonderful as he did, though, so I kept my mouth shut. I knew someday I'd either end up hurting him or breaking down and expressing my feelings some other way, but right now I only wanted to think about how he was touching me.

I'd known Sam all of two months, and already I could picture myself with him for years to come. He made me feel at home wherever I was. Even now, in his bedroom with the lights turned down low, I felt like I belonged. I'd never belonged in a man's room before. It was always for the moment, regardless of what stage of the relationship we were in.

He pushed my legs further apart and kissed me just above the pubic hair line. I took hold of his hair and looked down to watch what he was doing. He peeked up at me and smiled as he touched my lips gently. My chest felt strangely full as he pushed two fingers inside, still holding eye contact with me. It was unlike anything else, and my body responded as if I'd never been touched before. Pussy play always felt good, that was almost a given, but this was . . . this was different. I didn't know why or how, but it was.

Sam finally broke eye contact and kissed my thigh. "You smell good, Leah," he said softly, still working me with his fingers. He dipped his head and licked me. My back arched, and I cried out louder than I'd intended to. "You taste good, too."

I'd never wanted a man to stop licking me before. The process was oral for both, then fucking. When there was time for oral, that is. But this time, I wanted Sam to hold me. I wanted his body over me, and I wanted to wrap my legs around him. I pulled lightly on his hair, and he looked up. I met his eyes, and he seemed confused.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked.

I quickly shook my head. "No, Sam. No, it's perfect. I just need . . . I need you up here. With me. Please?"

He kissed my stomach and pulled his fingers out, then slowly moved back up my body. He kissed my lips, and I licked my taste off his. His eyes darkened further. He might be going slow, but he liked it dirty, too.

"I love you, Leah," he said softly.

I wanted to say it. But if I said it, it had to mean as much as when he did. Instead, I met his eyes and nodded. "I know, baby." I almost cringed; that sounded even worse than a fake declaration of love. But would it really be fake?

He kissed my lips as he put on a condom. "I know you love me, too. I can see it every time you look at me and feel it when you touch me. Don't you feel good with me?" He positioned his body and began pushing into me slowly.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Oh, Sam . . . I feel so good with you."

"All the time, right?" He didn't rush; he took his time and moved deliberately. I realized after a few thrusts that he was following my cues.

"Yes." I held his shoulders and kissed him, my ankles hooked together behind his back. "All the time, baby."

"Tell me you love me, Lee-Lee."

I'd hated that name when he first gave it to me. I wasn't Lee-Lee: I was Leah. I was hard and tough and could beat the shit out of anyone. Sam made me feel like Lee-Lee, though. He made me feel girly and soft and cuddly. I'd made the rule that he was never to call me that in anyone else's presence, though. Neither Jacob nor Seth would ever let me live that down if they knew about it.

I looked him in the eyes as he moved, slowly and steadily working our way to an orgasm. "It doesn't sound right when I say it."

"How do you know, baby? You've never said it to me." He kissed me and started to move faster. "Just once, my Leah."

"Oh, God . . . Sam . . . I love you." And just like that, any past relationships I may have ever had were washed away. Sam was the only person I'd ever been with; the only person I'd ever loved like this.

We were both close. He didn't say anything else; he just kissed me deeply and continued moving until we both came undone. It was not the most intense orgasm I'd ever experienced, but it was still somehow better than any that had ever happened before it.

Sam got rid of the condom and got back in bed beside me. I'd been known to snuggle after sex a few times, but it wasn't really important to me. This time, I felt like I would die if he didn't come back and hold me. He did, though, and everything was right with the world as he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and played with the little patch of hair on his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, my Lee-Lee."

I smiled. "I love you, too, Sam."

* * *

><p>AN: So there you have it. Thanks for reading!

I'm on Twitter; SheeWolf85


End file.
